Great in Bed Ed
by iheartsunshine
Summary: When Edward realizes that he doesn't have a real nickname, he asks Bella for some ideas. And knowing the Cullens, things get a little crazy when she suggests some of them. ONESHOT!


A/N: Hey everybody! This is my second oneshot, so it's probably not that good! So please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Woohoo! Go her! She's soooooooooo uber lucky! Teehee, if it weren't for her, we wouldn't have Twilight!

EPOV

Bella and I were upstairs in my room. We weren't doing anything necessarily, just sitting there, listening to music and enjoying each other's company.

"Edward?" Came her sweet voice.

"Yes Love?" I answered.

"For some reason I just can't seem to remember. But red and yellow make orange right?" she asked.

I laughed. "Yes, honey. Red and blue make orange."

"Red and blue? I could have sworn that it was red and yellow. Hey wait a minute, red and blue make purple not orange!" Wow. She's a genius. But she's my genius.

"You're right sweetheart. I was only testing your abilities." I said jokingly. She made a fake scowl at me and I gave her that crooked smile of mine that I knew made her heart skip a beat.

I could see the blood rush up to her cheeks. I loved it when she blushed. That's one of the things that I would miss if I would change her. I know that I will, I just don't think that I'm ready enough right now. But soon I will be, definitely soon.

It was then that it dawned on me. Every time that I had said something to Bella in our conversation, I called her by a different name then her own. "Hey Isabella?" I asked, using her full name. She seemed shocked that I had used it, and so casually too.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"What's it like to have a nickname?" I asked. She smiled a bit, she probably thought that it was a funny question. But I didn't' know. I couldn't read her mind… though I wish that I could.

"Well, it's not much different. I like the name Bella much more than I do Isabella so having people call me Bella is better for me than Isabella. But when you call me Sweetheart, or Honey, or Love, it makes me feel really good. It makes me feel like I'm loved." She admitted. I always knew what a bad nickname could do to a person and how it could make you feel, but I didn't' know what a names like the ones that she had made you feel.

"How come you ask?" she added.

"Oh, well, I've never really had a nickname that's made me feel that way." I answered, avoiding her gaze.

She noticed that and put her fingers to my chin to move my head to look directly at her in her eyes. "What about Ed or Eddie?" she asked.

"I hate those names." Knowing that she would ask why, I answered before she could even ask the question. "When I was growing up there was this group of bullies at my school and they would always called me Ed. So I told them to stop, and when I did, they would ask why. And I would tell them that my mom didn't like it because she didn't think that it was proper. So they would call me a Momma's boy… and when people call me that, it kinda reminds me of then." I explained.

She looked at me with soft eyes. "Well then, we'll just have to change that won't we?" she asked.

Was she? No, she wouldn't… would she?

"So, um… let me get in my nick name head here. Um… how bout Eddy-teddy-bear?" she purposed.

I groaned. That wasn't the best that I've heard.

"Hmm… we'll just have to try harder then." She said.

She seemed to be in deep thought when she started giggling. "What?" I asked. She just started giggling more. "Tell me Bella!" I pleaded. I looked at her directly in the eye and she blushed a crimson red.

"Pleeease?" I pleaded again.

This time she seemed to be thinking about it.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. "I was just thinking of names that rhymed with yours and I came up with: Great in Bed, Ed." She admitted.

"Great in Bed Ed eh?" I said. "Hmm… I think I like that name now." She laughed again and blushed. Then a thought came to my head. "Do you want me to prove it?" Realization came across her face and she scrambled to get up from the couch.

Once she was finally up she started running towards the door, but I was able to grab her waist and pull her down on my lap before she could get away!

"Edward! Edward, stop!" she said in-between her laughter. I started kissing the back of her neck and she started laughing more.

"HELP ME!" She squealed.

Then Emmett, Alice and Jasper came in. Alice and Jasper helped Bella get up while Emmett held me down.

They ran her away while I struggled against Emmett to get out of my room. After about two minutes he left and I could hear a car backing out. I walked over to the window and noticed that it was my Volvo that they were taking.

I ran back to the couch and grabbed my cell phone.

I dialed Alice's number and heard the ringing.

"Hi Edward!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Alice." I said back in a threatening voice.

"So, how's it going?" she asked. Trying to sound casual.

"You realize Alice that you're going to get it." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"One, because you stole Bella away from me, and second, you're driving my Volvo, nobody drives my Volvo except for me." I informed.

"Well one, turn around." I did so and noticed that Bella was standing right behind me. "And two, I want to go shopping and Rosalie won't let me use her BMW because she's working on it, Carlisle's at work so I don't want to use his, so you have the only left available one." She said.

"Alice, get your own car."

"No. I don't want to." She said.

"What if it's a pretty car." I said.

"Can it be yellow?" she asked.

"Whatever color you want." I answered.

"Ok, just let me go shopping and then I'll go to a car dealership." She informed.

"Whatever Alice. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Ok Bye Edward!" she said.

"Bye." I hung up my phone and looked back at Bella.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "What's this for?" she asked.

"I think I just need a hug right now." I admitted.

"Oh, well it'll be ok." she said into my shoulder.

"I love you Bella." I said.

"I love you too Eddie!"

End!

A/N: review!


End file.
